1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a contact lens disinfection case, and more particularly relates to a contact lens disinfection case with a locking mechanism that deters the user from opening the case before a neutralizing solution has been added.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many contact lens disinfection cases on the market today have only one opening with a removable cap covering the opening. The cap is removed and the contact lenses are placed in the case and held in a basket or other device disposed within the case. A sterilizing solution, such as hydrogen peroxide, is then added to the case through the opening. The cap is then replaced on the case. After a certain time has elapsed, the cap is removed and the hydrogen peroxide solution is emptied from the case. A saline or other solution is then added to the case, which solution neutralizes the residual hydrogen peroxide.
One of the inherent disadvantages of the type of lens disinfection case described above is that oftentimes the user forgets to add the neutralizing solution or thinks he has added the neutralizing solution when in fact he has not. The residual hydrogen peroxide remaining on the lens which is not neutralized will cause discomfort and irritation to the eye.